It is known that certain stringed musical instruments play their best after a certain “play in” period following instrument fabrication. Examples of such musical instruments include wood-bodied instruments such as the violin, viola, cello, guitar, bass guitar, and mandolin. Many believe that these types of musical instruments need to be played daily to sound their best. Because a “played in” instrument is preferable over one that is not, and because the time necessary to achieve sufficient “play in” can be substantial, a way of simulating the “playing in” of such instruments is needed. A way of automating instrument “play in” is also needed.